Novo the Hedgehog
Basic Information Name:Novo Species:Hedgehog Alignment:Good Gender:Male Fur color:Black Skin color:Almond/Light brown Eye color:Brown Height:3'3" Weight:77 lbs Birthdate:April 20th Ability type(s):Speed,Agility,and Stealth Age: *7-9(Novo's Childhood) *11(Pokemon Story) *13(The Quest of Xiscor/Charles and Novo) *14(Ninja Saga) *15(Current) Occupation:Pokemon Trainer,A-rank Ninja,and Adventurer Likes *Do whatever he wants *Color blue *Cheeseburger(favorite) *Pineapple pizza *Summer(season) *Nature *Running *Mangos *Arizona Teas *Beating up Neo Team Plasma *Skateboarding and hoverboarding *Rap/Hip-Hop music Hates *Neo Team Plasma(general) *Tyranny *Being told what to do *Anyone talking trash about him or anyone in general *Any innocent person/animal left to die *Eggman *Animal Abuse *Eating fish and tacos *Anything evil Attire: *Blue sleeveless unbuttoned jacket *White gloves *Friction-resistant,lightweight blue shoes with white strap and middle buckle *Black backpack *Mega Ring(key stone) Personality Like other speed demons,he's very impatient when it comes to waiting or getting cooped up for too long.His sarcasm can be either offensive or mean,which he tries not to be.He also has a passion for adventure and a humanitarion(and/or mobiantarion) for helping anyone in need(such as giving a homeless person a dollar,etc).The reason why he doesn't make friends is because he's sometimes treated like an outcast when he was little.So he wonders if his "friends" are actual friends or not;which is why he's always anti-social.He is very quiet and rarely speaks to anyone because hardly anyone(except his pokemon) can hear a word he says.But after thinking for a while,he decides to be positive from now on,keep making friends,and stay in the present.He's also shown to be very competitive anywhere at any sport or tournament,never giving up or backing down from a fight. Abilities,Powers,and Skills *Super Speed *Spin moves *Break the sound barrier(can break the light barrier in super,hyper,etc) *7 chaos emeralds to form super;and so on... *Chaos Shift(see youtube:Sonic the Hedgehog-Shift Frenzy for details) *Ninja sense(sense incoming danger) *Martial and Ninja Arts *Acute smell *Swordmanship *Ninja leaf shroud *Lightning fast reflexes *Ninjitsu,Taijutsu,and Jujutsu(close combat) *Special moves(His own techniques) *Speed Boost *Figure 8 technique(Super Peel-Out) *Tirelessness(for a short time) Backstory Novo's Childhood Part 1 Novo lived in the west of a large city(made up) in the Great Forest along with his father.His mom and sisters were out of town having a month to themselves.They may be out of town,but at least Novo got to have man-to-man conversations with his dad,Aaron and got to be trained of how to defend himself in the streets.Until two weeks later,a mysterious black vessel was hovering above the city and casting a huge shadow.No one couldn't find out what's it doing there.Until five seconds later,the vessel readied a cannon out of the ship's front stem and the cannon fired ice at a building.Everyone in the city was screaming and running for their lives everywhere.Novo's dad told him to run to the west away from the city as far as possible.After that,he ran outside his house and went to look for his nephew,Anthony the hedgehog,who was being cornered by a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Leipard and commanded it to use Night Slash on him.Aaron sheilded Anthony at the last minute;thus being severely injured leaving Anthony to retreat.While he was running and carrying Aaron wounded,he told Anthony to give Novo the red chaos emerald Aaron was holding under his hat and to leave him in his and Novo's house.Anthony refuses,but Aaron told him to do so and told him to tell Novo he loves him(as a father-son relationship).Anthony then leaves,only to tell Novo the worst news. Novo's Childhood Part 2 Novo was waiting anxiously for his dad's return,but only to be told that his dad couldn't make it.Novo was devastated with sorrow;but after five minutes of tears,he wipes them,stands up,and walks off.Anthony asked where was he going.He answered "to find that flying vessel,of course!".Anthony could tell he was serious and told him to come with him to the garage.And in the garage was a phantom jet.It's revealed that Anthony was a jet pilot.After they climbed in the jet and the garage door opened,the jet soared off.On the way to the vessel(aka:Plasma Frigate),Anthony told Novo the reason why that ship attacked the city.He also revealed that Aaron was a pokemon trainer and was a bitter enemy to Neo Team Plasma.Novo questioned of why didn't Aaron tell him this.Anthony told him he was about to when Novo was 10 and continues to fly the jet.In the Plasma Frigate,Ghetsis was in his room having time to himself,until a grunt appeared beside his desk(teleporter tile device) and informed him of a flying object heading in their direction.Ghetsis told him to put it on the survelliance and turns towards the flat screen televisions(seen in Black and White 2).Meanwhile in the sky,Novo sits on the nose of the jet very bored.He asked Anthony were they there yet.Anthony(Anton for short) said they're almost there.And two minutes later and after the sky cleared of clouds,the Frigate was in sight.Little did they know that they were being captured on camera by survelliance.(working on the rest) Novo The Hedgehog (talk) 18:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Novo's Pokemon Main Article:Novo's Pokemon Novo was a pokemon trainer because first,he and Professor Oak made a deal:Novo completes the pokedex,and Oak gives him details to the whereabouts of Neo Team Plasma.Second,he owes Professor Oak for helping him regain consciousness after Ghetsis' Hydreigon knocked him out.And third,he loves to explore different places. Forms *Normal *Human-pokearth *Fire-fire shift(power) *Slash-wind shift(speed) *Volt-volt shift(explosion;stamina) *Frost-ice shift(long and close range and distance) *Super-chaos emeralds *Hyper-super emeralds *Dark-anger/hatred Weaponry *Plasma Saber Mk II(signature) *Ninja Grass Sword(formely) *Shurikens *Incendiary Shurikens *Ninja Folding Grappling Hook Gun *Kunai Knives *Twin Sais *Smoke Bombs *Knock-out gas *Windmill Shuriken(foldable) *Eclipse Scythe(Lv.3) Weakness(es) *The Eclipse Scythe is low on speed,which makes Novo vulnerable. *His Dark form may be fast and powerful,but it makes him lose control and attack blindly;thus leaving him wide open. *Like all ninjas,he has no proficiency with armor or sheilds. * Easily tires out from battles, too much fighting and running leaves him defenseless while tries to catch his breath.By InfinityToast Friends/Allies(add your character.) *Xiscor the Saiyan-friend and mentor *Misty the Wolf-friends *Volt the Raichu-traveling companion *Professor Kewan Dickson-mentor *Rest of his Pokemon *Professor Oak-mentor *Brock-mentor *Janine-mentor *Maylene-mentor *Brycen-mentor *Korrina-mentor Enemies(add your character.) *Ghetsis-former *Dr.Colress-nemesis *Neo Team Plasma *Yveltal(Destruction Pokemon) *Trigon *Freiza *Demon self *Wizeman the Wicked *Team Rocket *Team Aqua *Team Magma *Team Galactic *Team Flare *Eggman *Naugus *Deadly Six *Anyone evil Rivals(add your character.) * Quotes Novo's Childhood Trivia *He believes in God and spiritual things all the way,but magic is a different story. *He talks ghetto *The name Novo means "anew;afresh". *Novo's Plasma Saber turns bright red instead of turquoise in his Fire form. *Despite his love for free will,he doesn't mind being player 2 once in a while. *Before turning super,hyper,etc,he grabs 400-500 something or more rings before a battle,traveling through space or in general in a speed run in his favorite/any zone. *Ironically that Novo doesn't underestimate his opponents,but he's the one who's underestimated. *The Ninja Saga takes place in current mobotropolis 300 years later when Novo traveled through time. *I'm not talking about the Xiscor in DBAF. Gallery (I'm now accepting anyone's redesign to this character.I just need help redesigning the quills.) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Good Category:Ninjas